


Loving You

by Chasin_fandoms



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Levi/Eren Jaeger - Fandom, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasin_fandoms/pseuds/Chasin_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has just came back for his second year of college and everything, as he expected, same to be the same. Same friends, same crappy food, same teachers? Or so he thought. There is a new professor in his school......<br/>Will the year be the same as the last for Eren or are things about to take a turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on AO3. Hell! It's my very first work. Send me feedback and tips in how to improve my works. Thank you

Eren  
It's been 3 months since I was last in this campus. Everything looks the same, smells the same, people are the same except for the first years who look so lost. People seem to be dressing the same too. I'm not even sure whether this is a good or bad thing. "Eren!" I hear Sasha calling. Of course my friends are still the same. Even horse face Kirstein hasn't changed. I run up to them and Sasha practically attacks me with a hug. "Hey guys" I say with a smile. We enter the school and go on about our classes as per usual. It's lunch time when I check my next class. 'Mr. Ackerman? Who the hell is that?' I missed the first week of college cause I was in Japan staying with Mikasa, my adoptedsister. "Guys who's Mr. Ackerman?" I say taking a bite out if my sandwich. The table goes queit, Sasha even stops eating and they all look at me with such pity. Everyone except Kirstein, who begins laughing while pointing at me. "Ha....Jaeger!" He says between laughs. "You're fucked. And you can't change because you missed the first week" he says. Armin, my best friend ever. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Way before my Family adopted Mikasa. He looks at me. Those ocean blue eyes showing nothing but sympathy for me. "Mr. Ackerman is a Maths and Physics Professor. He's ruthless. Doesn't take shit from anyone. His glare alone is enough to kill a person. Jean and I had him during the first week but we were so scared we changed teachers" Armin said. I listened carefully as they told me about this professor. "Guys I'm beginning to get scared here" I said. Jean stopped laughing at looked at me with a serious expression. "OK. Shitface" he said. I could feel myself getting angry from that nickname. But I'm not in the mood to fight this idiot. "Listen. And listen very carefully" he added. I listened. "Mr. Ackerman hates dirt, people talking in class, talking over him. Hell people breathing loudly. But as long as you keep dirt to a minimum in his class. You'll be fine" he said. "Thanks Rainbow Dash" I smirked as I watched him struggle from not jumping at me this very moment. "Oh one more thing" Sasha said "What is that?" I said as I looked at her, stuffing chips into her mouth. "I don't have Mr. Ackerman for anything but my friend Mina has him for Maths and she said he hates tardiness too. So whatever you do. DO NOT BE LATE for his lecture" she said as she sipped from her coke. I'm surprised her metabolism hasn't crashed yet. She eats so much but doesn't gain a single pound. I looked at my timetable. His lecture started at 3 pm. I looked at my clock '3:05 pm'. I swear I almost had a heart attack. "Holy shit Guys I'm 5 minutes late" I said packing my stuff up. "10 because it takes five minutes to get to his class" Jean said, clearly amused at my misfortune. I grabbed my things and made a run for it. Shit shit shit. I can't be late. My phone rang. "What!" I said. "Whatever you do Eren, say nothing about his height" I heard the entire gang yell into the phone. His height? I ignored it and entered the room. It was quiet. Very quiet. Way too quiet. If I couldn't see other students in here, I'd think its empty. The whole class looked at me. However there was not a single professor in the room. Everyone was sorted except for one. Please skin, jet black raven hair, styled into an undercut, porcelain skin. Very short. Very very short. He turned around. Gunmetal eyes met mine. They were mainly grey but there was a hint of blue in them. Contacts? Could be. But then again my eyes are a strange cross over between blue and green (more to the green side tho) so his could be real too. He stared at me and I felt my heart beat faster. He looked away and took a book from the professor's desk and looked back at me again. I don't even know why I am still standing here. This student though. I don't recognize him? Is he new because I recognise all the other faces in this class. "Eren Jaeger yo-" "It's E-r-e-n" I corrected him out if habit. He didn't look too pleased. "Okay EREN" he said putting emphasis on my name. "I'm Mr. Ackerman. Find a seat somewhere. Don't speak. Just take down what's on the board" he said. I rolled my eyes and went to my seat. I took down the proof that was in the board. I saw Annie from the corner of my eye. She sat next to Reiner and Bertholt. Seriously these guys were always together but I have never seen them speak to each other. I spoke to Annie a few times myself but we weren't close. She was too..........I don't know if stuck up is the correct phrase to describe her but it was something along those lines. She lacked emotion and was a bitch to pretty much everyone. Everyone but Armin. She had a soft spot for him for some reason. The lecture was fast. There weren't a lot of notes to take down. He simplified everything as if we were stupid or something. Not that I was complaining. The Bell went and Everyone stood up. Fast. So fast that I was the last one out of the room. "Jaeger" I turned around and was met with those stormy eyes. "Y-Yes" I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Please do not be late for my class again. Do not mess my classroom. Do not talk in my class. If you don't understand anything wait until after class to tell me because I don't want you interrupting my lecture. Do not-" "Hold up. Those are too many rules. I am supposed to just enter your class, early, and sit for an hour. Queitly" I said. He looked at me. His expression staying the same, stoic, bored and quite annoyed for some reason. However, his eyes said fury. He was mad. He took a deep breath and continued. "Try not interrupt me during class or any other time I allow you to have a conversation with me. I can already see that that would be a problem for you but try if you want to stay on my good side" he said. "I don't see a good side to you" I muttered under my breath. "With the way you're behaving you won't see it anytime soon either" he said. Taking me aback. He heard me? My face must have showed how surprised I was that he heard me because he then replied "Yes I heard you. I'm not exactly deaf. One more thing Jaeger" he said. I looked at him, already annoyed because honestly he did irritate me. Not as much as Kirstein but close enough. "What..sir?" I said. He smirked. I swear he smirked looking up at me. "I just wanted to say that I need you to turn off your phone before you enter my lectures. Thats would be all" he said. "Very well Professor" I said. I stayed in front of him though. Staring. He had very pale skin. It wasnt sickly oale of anything. Just....what's the word? He had porcelain skin, ebony silky raven hair, thin eyebrows. Thin pink lips that looked oh-so-kissable. High cheekbones. He wasn't a bad sight. One might say he was.....gorgeous. He was beautiful the more I looked at him. He didn't look old enough to be a professor though. He could easily pass as a student. He looked 22/23 ish. I watched as he signed some papers on the desk. He had small hands with slender fingers. They looked so.........feminine. "You're dismissed Jaeger" he said. Without a word, I left the room. The rest of my Day went well. I finished unpacking, played video games and then began catching up on my assignments. Ugh. So much work. I looked at my timetable. I had Mr. Ackerman 3 times a week. Well good luck to me this year.


End file.
